Software testing may be performed to determine whether code operates properly. For example, unit testing may be performed to test whether certain code modules work together given data and other operational conditions. Test script may be written to test one or more specific aspects of the modules and their behavior. To perform unit test, test script may be run to test and monitor the behavior of the modules before the modules are further integrated with other modules and/or released as operational.